


TEMPTATION

by princerumati



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: En donde Karma está en el ejército y se siente solo y Nagisa lo ayuda✨





	TEMPTATION

**Author's Note:**

> Es una serie de One Shots sobre Nagisa.

**Sumario: Nagisa y Karma no pueden aguantar lo que sienten.**

**Pareja:** Karma x Nagisa  
  


**[BLUE]**   
  
  
  


Karma Akabane miraba al objeto de su fijación, observaba cada detalle de sus delicadas facciones mientras este comía a su lado, todo en su acompañante era delicado; incluso la forma de comer. Se tomaba su tiempo para saborear cada trozo de comida que entraba a su boca, haciendo gemidos de satisfacción, sabía que Nagisa era un gran amante de su comida. Sí, el pequeño a su lado hacia su propia comida y como un amigo, también le traía su ración al pelirrojo. Esa clase de ritual había surgido cuando Karma, en una de sus tendencias obsesivas con observar al chico, comentó que su comida se veía deliciosa. El pequeño se sonrojo y eso hizo que al chico bermejo, su corazón diera un salto desbocado. Akabane no sabía cuándo había comenzado esa clase de necesidad hacia el más bajo, lo único que tenía entendido es que no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de calor que se instalaba en su corazón cada vez que lo veía y esas ganas incesantes de querer tocarlo y besarlo. Y también tenía ganas de otras cosas que no eran aptas para pensarlas en estos momentos que el chico a su lado saboreaba su comida y gemía gustoso, lo cual no ayudaba a no pensar en cuantas cosas podía hacerle a su amigo si este solo se volteara mientras él lo tomaba por detrás pero el ambiente era demasiado inadecuado para su plan ya que estaban debajo de un árbol alejados de los demás, eso por petición de Karma que odiaba que los demás miraran de lejos a su amigo.

Karma no sabe desde cuando todo lo que veía era azul, no sabe desde cuando siente tanto afecto por el chico a su lado. No sabe cuándo ni de qué manera se enamoró del otro.

—Mmm...— emitió Nagisa del placer que sentía con probar su propia obra, miró de reojo a su amigo que no había probado bocado de lo que le había hecho. — ¿No te gusta? —le cuestionó un poco dolido. Realmente se esforzaba todos los días pensando en lo que a su amigo podría gustarle de comer para complacerlo y complacerse a sí mismo escuchando los elogios del pelirrojo. Porque hacer algo por Karma era lo único bueno que le pasaba en todo el día.

Karma salió de su ensoñación demasiado metido en esta, que hasta tenía una erección, que ocultó eficazmente con el pequeño contenedor que tenía la comida del peli celeste. — ¿Eh...? ¡Oh, lo siento! — Se disculpó nerviosamente— estaba distraído en mis pensamientos— se excusó. Y con los palillos agarró una pequeña salchicha en forma de pulpo que fue directa a su paladar. Realmente su amigo tenía un talento para la cocina. —Demonios, Nagisa, eres muy bueno en esto. Benditas sean tus manos...—alabó a su compañero. Este no hizo más que sonrojarse y sonreírle, lo que causo que Karma se diera de bruces con un pensamiento que nunca le diría a nadie en voz alta.

—Gracias.

Pasó un tiempo en el que ellos terminaron sus respectivos platos con sus distintos contenidos. Disfrutaron de la compañía del otro en silencio, gozando sin saber que hacían lo mismo.

—Karma...—una risita interrumpió lo que iba a decir el de cabello azulino, viendo como su amigo tenía una mancha de salsa en su mejilla y en su labio inferior. Le daba un aire menos aterrador y divertido, algo anormal que no pensarías ver en un chico malo y travieso como lo era el taheño. Se acercó para borrarle la pequeña pero notoria mancha de su mejilla, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para que el corazón de Karma latiera rápidamente haciendo que quedase sin aliento ante el contacto que le brindaba su amigo limpiando lo que sea que hubiese en su mejilla. Estaban demasiado cerca como para que pudiera tomarlo de su cintura y lo besara, apartó el tarro de su regazo para hacerlo pero cuando sus manos iban a moverse para concretar la acción el chico se alejó. Nagisa lo miró con una mirada completamente inocente, ignorante de lo que su amigo pervertido pensaba, y acercó su dedo pulgar a sus labios chupando la salpicadura que ahora se encontraba en él. Gimió al probar su propia creación que no sabía nada mal. Karma podía asegurar que su erección palpitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. El inocente chico le sonrió para acercársele en los límites del espacio personal, ahora sus caras estaban demasiado cerca. —Tienes una mancha en tu labio.

El pelirrojizo, tragó. —Sácala.

Nagisa iba a cumplir con la acción, levantando su pulgar para hacerlo, pero el otro lo detuvo antes de poder hacerlo. — ¿Qué...?

—No, no...—hizo el gesto con su cabeza enfatizando sus palabras. Sonrió malévolo. —Hazlo con tu lengua, Nagisa.

Shiota se paralizó ante tales palabras, mientras que Akabane viendo la indecisión del más pequeño había pensado que se había pasado de la raya. Iba a retractarse cuando una lengua lamió lentamente su labio inferior. Karma se quedó estático ante esa acción que no hizo más que ponerlo más caliente al punto de querer estallar, no se dio de rogar porque acercó al peli azul y lo sentó en su regazo haciendo que las manos del otro chocaran contra su pecho y sus piernas a los costados de las suyas propias. La lengua del menor se adentró a su cavidad intensificando el contacto, haciendo que Karma perdiera toda razón y sintiera a todo su cuerpo temblar con solo ese pequeño toque. Lo agarró de las caderas para luego hacer que una de sus manos navegara hacia los cabellos del otro vigorizando el beso y haciendo que ambas lenguas pelearan para quien sería la voz cantante en ese ritmo violento que mantenían los dos. Entonces algo hizo Nagisa que provocó que Karma enloqueciera y supo que su pequeño estaba haciendo trampa implementando lo que había hecho con Bitch-sensei en una de esas en las que ella lo había besado. Lo había hecho desde el principio del beso pero ahora podía sentirlo más fuerte y más rudo, haciendo de ese beso el elixir que Karma no sabía que estaba buscando. Se rindió ante Nagisa y su buena habilidad para besar, pocos segundos después se separó de este por falta de aire. —En...serio... ¿cómo... lo haces? —pregunto entre jadeos el mayor.

—No lo sé— sonrió inofensivo. Karma juró que algo cosquilleó en su estómago. Nagisa juntó sus regazos haciendo contacto con cierta parte del más alto. — ¡Ah! —jadeó el pequeño chico sorprendido, mientras Akabane sentía el calor en sus mejillas siendo descubierto por un descuido suyo. Nagisa relamió sus tersos labios. —Karma... ¿quieres continuar? — preguntó tan inocente y gentilmente, como si preguntara sobre el clima o hiciera una pregunta de matemáticas, lo hizo como si nada. Lo hizo como si estuviera acostumbrado a preguntar por sexo, lo hizo como si tuviera experiencia. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo, un beso voraz lo calló tan de repente que no tuvo más remedio que seguirle porque era Nagisa y al parecer nunca podía negarse a él. —Mphm...

Las manos del menor eran rápidas yendo por el cuerpo de Karma pero solo eran tenues toques en su pecho mientras el pelirrojo lo tomaba de las caderas y hacia que se moviera sobre su erección, frotándose mutuamente. Los jadeos de ambos llenó el ambiente. Mientras se frotaban entre sí, Nagisa aprovechó para que sus manos recorrieran el cinturón del otro, al sentir las intenciones del otro, Karma automáticamente se detuvo. Nagisa aprovechó esa oportunidad para desabrochar el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones, fue demasiado rápido, como una serpiente que espera el momento adecuado de envolver a su presa, y lo único que lleno el bosque fue el sonido del cierre al bajar. Nagisa lo tomó de sus mejillas y le dio un beso corto mientras que con suma lentitud sacaba su creciente erección de sus bóxer. No le costó hacer un camino de besos mientras que con una mano desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y su torso quedaba descubierto a sus labios ladinos. Lamiendo y besando el de ojos azulinos hizo su camino hasta el miembro del otro, mientras que Karma no podía creerse lo bizarro de la situación y pensando que probablemente era un sueño húmedo de los usuales que tenía con su compañero pero el problema era que estaba seguro que no era un sueño porque –en estos- Nagisa nunca tomaba la iniciativa y siempre era él el que comenzaba todo haciendo que el otro disfrutara con su boca y manos. No era para nada lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, es más, parecía que él era el único que estaba nervioso mientras que el ojiazul parecía en su ambiente. ¿Por qué...? No pudo pensar en nada más cuando sintió la lengua de Nagisa desde la base hasta la punta, repartía besos a todo su miembro. —Mierda, Nagi...sa...tu boca.

Nagisa estaba sin aliento ver semejante erección, la tenía gorda y dura, sumamente tensa. En ese segundo de indecisión se arrepintió en sobremanera el haber comenzado todo, estaba por detenerse hasta que vio los puños apretados de su amigo al lado de sus piernas, lo cual hizo que se replanteara todo y pensó en –al menos- ayudar a Karma con eso, ya que él lo había provocado. Su propia desesperación al saber lo que haría más tarde, luego del colegio hizo que con sus manos tomara el miembro de su amigo y lo lamiera gustosamente para después adentrar el capullo a su boca. El gemido de éste no se hizo esperar. Poco a poco fue bajando su cabeza, a un ritmo lento, para abarcar su erección a su cavidad bucal. Lo hacía con sumo cuidado ya que no quería atragantarse, su lengua rodeo el tronco y observó cómo su amigo, con los labios entreabiertos, tomaba una bocanada de aire y entrecerraba sus ojos anaranjados por el placer. Eso hizo que Nagisa hiciera su trabajo placenteramente. Sus orbes se observaban mutuamente, los ojos de Karma resplandecían con un fuego creciente que produjo que Nagisa se estremeciera. Sus ojos contenían una promesa que –lastimosamente- el peli azul tenía que rechazar...al menos hoy, porque no había lubricante. Sintió los dedos de Karma hundiéndose en sus cabellos y acariciándolo, haciendo que a Nagisa sintiera deleite y se esmerara más en hacerlo correrse a su acompañante.

Karma enseguida sintió en cambio, una fuerte succión asía* su pene mientras la lengua tan tersa y suave de su chico relamía cada zona sensible y eso lo llevó al límite de la locura, empuño el cabello entre sus manos, cerró sus parpados embriagándose del placer que el otro le proporcionaba. Con su lengua seguía cada vena rozando la aspereza de su palpitante miembro. El pelirrojo pudo comprobar que el menor era todo un experto con su boca. Nagisa acompaño los movimientos de su boca con su puño, advirtiéndole que tenía que acabar rápido, ya no había preámbulos ni vacilaciones, basta de juegos, quería que se corriera en su boca ya, Karma apretó las manos en su cabeza queriendo que fuera un poco más lento pero al ver que no aminoró en nada se rindió e instó a que fuera más rápido, los sonidos de succión y chapoteo llenaban los oídos de ambos, excitándolos en sobremanera. Un par de minutos después, sintió el hormigueo en su espalda, sus bolas se sentían pesadas y las mejillas de Nagisa se hundieron más aumentando el poder de la mamada. El corazón le latía acelerado y sus manos estaban húmedas del sudor. Con un gruñido se vació dentro de la boca de Nagisa, y éste al sentir el torrente de líquido tiró y apretó la polla con sus manos mientras tragaba golosamente. Tardó un poco más, entre lamidas y chupadas, en limpiar el pene de Karma mientras el otro lo miraba haciendo su labor extasiado. Acarició su pelo para luego pasar a su mejilla y garganta, separando su boca de su parte baja, lo sentó entre sus piernas a horcajadas. Viendo a su amigo con los labios rojos e hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas. — ¡Demonios, Nagisa, eres increíble...!— exclamó jadeante. Realmente había quedado impresionado con la destreza del menor, haciéndolo dudar de su inocencia y su previa experiencia. Karma no era imbécil, ni mucho menos idiota, sabía que para el más chico esta no era su primera vez pero no sabía cómo exponer el tema. Tragó duro y vio la incomodidad de su amigo, ahora era su turno. —Déjame devolverte el favor.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, el timbre sonó para avisar que la hora del receso terminó, lo cual no le gustó al mayor y lo hizo notar cuando maldijo en voz alta. Nagisa solo rio y beso al más alto. —No pasa nada, me encargaré yo mismo—dijo con una leve sonrisa. —Ve al salón y si puedes hacerme el favor de llevar los tarros y dejarlos en mi bolso, te lo agradecería—le pidió, tímido.

Karma lo miró desorientado. — ¿No vendrás? —cuestionó. Nagisa lo miró incómodo.

—Tengo que encargarme de una cosa antes...—dejo la frase al aire, el otro lo captó enseguida. Realmente quería ver como se masturbaba.

—Déjame ayudarte...—le solicitó. Shiota se alejó avergonzado.

—No hace falta.

—Quiero hacerlo—demando.

—Pero...las clases...—lo miró preocupado.

Karma se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. El menor se sintió estúpido al pedirle eso a alguien que prácticamente se saltaba las clases. —No me importan, quiero encargarme de ti, Nagisa...—hizo una pausa y con voz extremadamente baja y ronca, diferente a la que tenía siempre que era entre burlona y arrogante, esta era mucho más seductora y erótica— quiero brindarte placer...—no continúo la frase, dejando que el otro se recreara en ella mientras le acariciaba ambas mejillas y acercándolo todavía más para un beso que al rato se profundizo indagando en la cavidad del otro. No era un beso suave, era un beso rudo, salvaje, posesivo. Nagisa sabía que, en este momento, Karma lo había hecho suyo y se alegró ante eso para luego responder con mucho más ímpetu. Akabane se sacó su chaqueta negra y rompió el beso mientras hacía de ella una manta dejándola en el suelo para luego agarrar de los hombros al otro y haciéndolo chocar delicadamente contra esta. Volvió a unir sus labios mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba los botones del chaleco negro, apartaba la corbata, para luego proseguir con la camisa del uniforme. Con su boca fue bajando hacia su cuello besando y chupando queriendo dejarle una marca, succionó y mordió a gusto escuchando los gemidos y jadeos del otro.

—Kar...ma...—gimoteó su nombre. Las manos del menor se enredaron en el pelo del otro, tirando y acercándolo más, quería sentir otra vez esa sensación de dolor y placer. Karma al ver tal respuesta, lo hizo más duro y más frecuente, haciendo que el otro pusiera su mano contra su boca acallando los sonidos. —Mmm...

El más alto descubrió que el punto débil de Nagisa era su cuello, sabiendo esto se aseguró de hacerle chupones en las clavículas y hombros también y luego fue bajando hacia el pecho de este. Fue hacia la tetilla de este y la lamió para luego morderla. La mano de Nagisa no fue de suficiente ayuda para ahogar el gritito que salió de él. — ¡Ah, sí! — las manos de Nagisa se apretaron más en el pelo de Karma haciendo que una puntada de dolor recorriera a este, un indicio de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Chupó el pezón con fuerza y rudeza en respuesta. —Mier...da...Karma...—frotó la otra tetilla con la otra mano libre—Más...

Y eso fue lo que Karma le dio.

Azotó su lengua contra el pezón y luego le dio el mismo tratamiento a la otra tetilla. Quería dejar marcas en su pecho, quería que le doliera para que no le olvidara, para que lo recordara y recordara la sensación de tenerlo a él encima. —Karma, sí...más.

Mordisqueó, chupó y lamió a gusto, dejando a dos guijarros rojos en su lugar...hinchados. Sí, viendo a Nagisa tan sudoroso y jadeante con las marcas de chupones que le había dejado no tuvo más opción que seguir su camino más hacia abajo. Beso su vientre hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, acarició su erección con la palma de su mano y Nagisa no pudo disimular su placer por mucho que haya querido, un gemido demasiado alto, lo suficiente como para que no pasara por alto por los oídos de Karma, salió de sus labios. Karma sonrió satisfecho. Le encantaba esta faceta de Nagisa que había descubierto, quería más.

Más.

_Más de él._

No cesó en frotar la parte baja del más bajo, Nagisa se fundía entre gemidos y bocanadas de aliento, estaba completamente absortó en el placer. Consumido por Karma y su empeño en querer que él se sintiera bien. Y lo hacía, con creces. Cuando sintió que bajaba la cremallera, intentó apartarlo. — ¡No! — protegió esa parte del otro con sus manos a los cuales el taheño no le costó mucho sacarlos y sujetarlos con su mano derecha arriba de la cabeza del peli azul.

—Nagisa...déjame hacerte sentir bien...déjame  _quererte_...—con esas palabras el otro se relajó.

Karma siguió con lo suyo y con una mano agarró el pene del menor y con suaves toques lo fue masturbando. Su puño iba de arriba hacia abajo lenta pero intensamente. Con su lengua lamió la punta que ya tenía líquido en el glande y lo saboreó. El sabor de Nagisa fue como ambrosía para él. Entonces se metió el capullo a la boca, haciendo que Nagisa boqueara por la sensación. Fue haciendo espacio en su boca y bajando lentamente como pudo, alejó su puño y masajeó sus testículos. El peli azul se estremeció e inició un vaivén con sus caderas, Karma enseguida ajustó sus carrillos buscando un ritmo que pudieran llevar ambos sin que él se atragantase.

En unos pocos segundos, Nagisa terminó en su boca, el pelirrojo lo tragó todo.

—Gracias...—musitó el ojiazul entre jadeos, Akabane lo besó en respuesta.

Por ese día se escaparon de clases y se quedaron todo el día en el bosque besándose y tocándose mutuamente. Cuando llegó la última hora volvieron para buscar sus cosas y en eso notaron como Koro-sensei se puso de un color rosa apenas los vio e hizo que ambos se sonrojaran avergonzados. Compartieron una mirada. El pulpo lo sabía, a velocidad Mach 20 vieron como desapareció de su vista. Nagisa no habló y solamente se dedicó a seguir guardando sus pertenencias ignorando al otro.

— ¿Volvemos juntos? —preguntó Karma, siendo consciente que algo le pasaba al otro, percibiendo que como el momento en el bosque había pasado y dejaba una atmósfera pesada entre ambos.

Shiota lo miró y un brillo inusual se encontró en sus ojos, la sonrisa fue automática, olvidando la incomodidad anterior. —Sí, me encantaría, Karma.

Lo que habían hecho en el bosque era un comienzo...para ambos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sabia: es de sabor.
> 
> Asía: es como agarrar, atrapar, etc.
> 
> Tengo esto hace más de dos años y me decidí a publicarlo porque preferí hacerlo os


End file.
